Child Hood Lovers
by EdwardBellaRenesmee4ever
Summary: Edward and Bella have been in love since they were kids. Edward propose to Bella at age 7. They break up due to Edward. He gets with Tanya. Edward soon realizes that he still loves Bella. Watch my series to catch all the wacky things that come up.
1. First Kiss

(Bella's POV)

* **Flash Back***

"**EDWARD!!! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled and laughed at the same time. "Not until you tell me your sorry!" Edward cried. I just laughed at his face. "Why Edward? You look cute when half cry, half yell at me. I don't think I'll say I'm sorry!" I laughed. I secretly had a crush on Edward. He was always cute. "But Bella-" I cut him off. "Alright! I, Isabella Swan, am sorry for laughing at you when you said you loved me. I love you too." **

*******End of flash back***

"**Bella... You said you loved me too last week. Why won't you say it again?" He pleaded. "Because Edward. I'm too young to be saying that to anyone besides my family." I told him honestly. "I love you Bella Swan!" he slid down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?" My heart froze. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. "Edward! YES! In 20 years." He frowned. "WHY 20?" He asked me. A tear slid down his face. "Edward, we're both only 7 years old. You should be able to wait for at least... Let's say... 15 years. I'll be 22 and so will you." I tried to reassure him. I put my right hand on his left cheek and wiped his tears away. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, his tender lips were pressed against mine. It was weird when he forced my mouth open and slid his tongue into my mouth. I let him. He leaned forward even more. I stuck my mouth into his and his saliva was all over my mouth. I couldn't complain because my saliva was all over his mouth.**

**I pulled back for air after 5 minutes of french kissing. "Wow Bella! You're amazing. That was my first kiss. I bet it was better than anyone else first kiss!" He said in between breaths. "Edward, that was my first kiss too, and I totally agree with you!" My breathing slowed down. That was his first kiss? I would think that a hot young boy with sparkling green eyes and beautiful pale, white skin who knew how to french kiss like that would have had his first kiss with some slut 2 years ago. "Edward, I love you." I said shyly. "I l-love you t-too." He said, shaking. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked nervously. "Bella, who wouldn't have this reaction after their first kiss?" He asked me. "Everyone." I answered.**

******************

_**HEY GUYS!!! How'd you like it ? I know it was short, but it was my first episode so the next one will be longer. I made them 7 here, because that's when I had my first kiss, and it was exactly like this. Romantic, huh? LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

***5 Years Later***

**We are now 12. Time passes quickly, and then you're old, wrinkly, and smelly. Yay me! No. Not 'Yay me!' How about the term 'My life sucks' I got dumped by Edward, but we remained really close friends. I shouldn't have even been able to talk to him, but no matter what, I still love him. So much for getting married when we turned 22. I lied. We're not close friends. Heck, we're not even friends.**

***Flash Back***

"**HEY EDWARD! I missed you soo much baby! Where ya been?" He had an angry expression on his face like he hated me. "Edward what's wr-" He cut me off "Bella, let's brake up." A tear slid down my face, my heart froze, my whole body froze. "But what about our agreement? You don't want to- to- you don't want to marry me anymore?" I fell to the ground. Usually Edward would have caught me. My sobs turned into screaming. My cheeks burned. "You are no longer fiancee. I don't love you. This is the only way. I'm not going to say I'm sorry.... Well... Because I'm not." He yelled at me. **

**I took the ring he gave me off, screaming at him. "I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL! You don't deserve anyone." and threw the ring at him. Just my luck when it hit his eye. I loved that ring. He was rich. His parents gave him everything. Even a ring with three HUGE blue, silver, and blue again colored diamonds. He said I looked**

**great in blue,**

**I got up, wiped my tears, and ran into the woods until I got lost. I fell down and stayed there, unable to move. I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was lying on Edward's bed. I looked around. He was not there. I sighed and got up. Once I got up, Edward was standing in front of me with a shocked expression on his face. "OMG! You scared me. Why would you run into the woods and fall asleep. I called your dad and told him you were going to stay the night. So please, go take a shower. I went over there and got you some extra clothes and you're favorite towel. You're stuff's over there." "Thanks." I said simply. I wen't to take a shower and put on some clothes. I came out with really short shorts and a t-shirt Edward gave me 3 weeks ago. Even though I was wearing a bra, you could see my breasts because of my wet hair. At least his parents were out to diner for a few hours because I wouldn't want them to see me like this. I walked out of Edward's room, went down the stairs, to the kitchen only to find Edward with an apron on cooking what I guess was dinner. I froze. I laughed so hard I swear, Edward's ears would explode any second. "Bella, please sit down and shut up!" He yelled at me. He turned around and gasped. "Bella, would you like to borrow one of my T-shirts? Your's doesn't look..." He paused "Doesn't look what? I sent pictures of me to James, and he said I was 'the hottest thing he ever laid eyes on' Is he wrong?" I asked seductively. "Bella, stop teasing me ****and sit down." He was mean to me the rest of that night.**

***End of flash back***

**Now, Edward was a football player, I'm in band. He's Tanya's boyfriend, I'm a loner. I was a great singer, though. I had never told anyone this before. The school talent show is tomorrow, and I'm gonna be in it. I want to reveal my hidden talent. I loved Taylor Swift's songs, so I will be singing one of her songs.**

**"Next up is Bella Swan, sing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. _That's my cue._ I sat down on the chair in the center of the stage and picked up my guitar and began**

**_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_**

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me."

I took a deep breath and wiped off the tear that had just escaped my eyes. I ran to my truck and started it. I went home and fell on top of my bed**. How could Edward Cullen fall in love with me? The next morning I forgot about the whole thing.**

** (Edward's POV)**

** W.O.W. Was that Bella? First time I've noticed her since... you know... But that. That made me fall... Hard! Bellas not just some geek with a problem like I thought she was. This was my Ex-_Fiancee._ What an idiot. I shouldn't have made that move she probably hates me! God, why is it that it's me that was a dick to my first love, not someone else? Well, time to get ready for a boring day of school. I sliped on my pants and headed to the bathroom, not bothering to care how my hair looked. Girls say I look hot with this hair style. I laughed at the thought. My hair was just so messed up and tangled. But the girls thout I was HOT! How funny! I grabbed my keys and headed out to my volvo. I laughed to myself one more time, then pulled up to the school's parking lot.**

** (Bella's POV)**

** I got out of bed and took replaced my night gown with a pair of black skinny jeans and a Paramore T-shirt. My look.**  
**HOW'D YA LIKE IT? ****I'll make more soon, don't worry. I will make more every Friday, or Saturday, Or Sunday. So look forward to them. LOVE YA -ANGELA**


	3. Chapter 3

(Edward's POV)

**I don't know why, but I felt like a free man. Sure, I have Tanya, but I didn't love her. I wonder if I ever regret breaking up with my old 'fiancee' Bella. Sure, she's a nerd, but I gave her my first kiss, bought her a diamond ring, and was the only one I've ever told 'I love you' to. I don't even tell that to my parents. I will marry her some day, no matter what. I will propose to her next year. We're 17. I can wait for a while for the wedding. The ring in my pocket felt like it was burning through my pocket, making a large hole. I have to get Bella to like me again. That would be hard. Very hard. I quickly broke up with Tanya. It was easy. She was cheating on me anyway.**

**I made my way over to Bella, who was sitting by herself, staring at her food. "Hey... Bella?" She froze, her cheeks turning tomato red. She stood up and threw her food away, ignoring me the whole time. "Hey, you should be lucky to be talking me, Edward Cullen." She started crying. "Edward, I want nothing to do with you. Just... Leave me alone. PLEASE!" She yelled. "Gosh Bella. I'm sorry for what I did to you. But it felt like you left. Like you were in a different world. I was stupid for leaving you." She was stopped sobbing and looked up. "Y-You d-do?" She asked. Beg filled her eye's features.**

"**Bella... I-I.... Still.... ISTILLLOVEYOU!" I said, just making it one word. "I... Love... You... Too." OMG! She still loved me! THANK GOD! "Actually, I never stopped. Every night I dreamed about the night you proposed to me. I can never forget it- especially our first kiss." She admitted. "Me... either..." I let it out of my system.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**OMG!!! EDWARD'S BACK!!!! He told me he loved me! That's enough for me to forgive h- Suddenly a pair of familiar, warm, soft lips pressed against mine. Then the bell rang. "My parents are on vacation. You want to continue at my house?" I smiled like an idiot. "OF COURSE!" I yelled. "SHHHH! Bella, you're attracting attention!" He slid down onto one knee. I gasped. "Bella Swan will you be my fiancee. Again?" I smiled. I was just about to say 'OF COURSE I WILL!' until Tanya walked up to Edward and slapped him. "What the hell Tanya?" He shouted. "You guys used to be ****engaged?****" She yelled out loud. Now that really brought attention. "We were engaged when we were 7. Get over yourself Tanya!" I shouted. I sat down on Edward's lap and yelled "Edward, why are you asking me this? We've been engaged for a while. Where's my blue and silver diamond ring that I gave back to you because I thought that I would lose it? I'm sure that I won't lose it now." I winked at him. That lie set Tanya on fire. She stormed out of the room.**

**I burst out laughing and saw that Edward had too. We got up and walked to his Volvo. It was my first time in his shiny car. He took my ring out of his pocket before getting in the car and slid it on the finger next to my middle finger on my left hand. Tanya was watching. She was furious.**

**It took forever until we reached the door. He pushed his lips on mine and pushed me onto the door. I opened my mouth giving his tongue access to my mouth and my tongue. I stuck my tongue in his mouth too, sucking on his upper lip. He opened the door behind me and locked it when we finally made our way outside without breaking ****the passionate kiss. He took off his shirt, tugged on the bottom of mine, and pulled my shirt off. We walked to his room, and again he locked the door behind him. He pulled me closer to him, unhooking my bra in the front and pushed me ontop of the bed. That was the first time I enjoyed falling down. We were getting married. I wanted him. I wanted ALL of him. I'm saying goodbye to my virginity today. He took my bra of completely, kissed my breasts, and took off his pants along with mine. It was awkward. My bra and underwear were lingerie. My bra was see-through and my underwear was a thong. He was the first one to know that I really liked lingerie. He grabbed the bottom of **

**the thong and ripped it with one tug. I was about to protest but I moaned when he pressed his cool lips on my clit and swirled his tongue all around it. I put two fingers inside of me and spread my my pussy lips making a V with my 2 index fingers. "Go ahead baby" I told him. He just nodded and stuck his tongue in me. "OOHHHH! GOD DAMN IT EDWARD! DON'T STOP!" I moaned loudly. He took his tongue out of me and stuck 2 fingers in my clit. I moaned over and over again. He was hard. I could tell very well. I slid his boxers off and sucked his dick. He was the one moaning and groaning now, not me.**

**Once his dick was fully wet, I stopped. I got up and put is dick right on top of my entrance. I gave him the 'FUCK ME' look and slid his dick slowly inside of my clit. "OH! Bella! You're so warm and tight! I can fuck you forever non-stop!" He yelled. That made me smile. I was in pain. I just needed to adjust. I didn't want him to worry about me so I went up and down on his dick and fake moaned. Then I felt passion. My moans turned real. His dick felt so good in me. He cummed in me. "OHHH GOD EDWARD!!!!!!! Your cum feels so good in me!" he took his dick out of me and stuck two fingers in my clit. "God! HARDER!" I demanded. He pumped his fingers harder into me until I came. **

**We both were on our backs regaining our strength. I finally had him. ALL of him.**


End file.
